banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Signpost
A Signpost is an interactive object. To read one, press when next to it. They appear in Banjo-Tooie, and there are 61 signposts throughout the entire game. When a signpost is examined, Jamjars reads it for you. List of sign posts Isle o' Hags *"In loving memory of the Grey Jinjo family. Passed away unexpectedly when a huge digging machine flattened their house." (Behind the Grey Jinjo family house) *"Have you looked on the roof of the Red Jinjo house?" (Behind Jiggywiggy's temple) *"Witchyworld is where fortune may smile upon you." (Behind Jiggywiggy's temple) *"An egg container followed by Jingaling?" (Behind Jiggywiggy's temple) *"When fortune smiles, here will be written the Jiggy secrets..." (Inside Jiggywiggy's temple) Eight signs stating the location of all Jiggies in the levels. (Inside Jiggywiggy's temple) *"Suitable eggs may be found closer to home than you think." (Behind Heggy's egg shed) *"Magic Glowbo creatures are usually found near Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba." (Next to Plateau entrance) *"The management accepts no responsibility for the thieving pickpockets that it employs within Witchyworld." (Next to Witchyworld's entrance) *"Anyone who rides all the quality attractions and survives is entitled to join the Witchyworld fan club. Current club members - 0." (Next to Witchyworld's entrance) *"Witchyworld theme park is currently closed due to an appalling safety record. Once the authorities have been bribed, we will reopen. Thank you." (Next to Witchyworld's entrance) *"Come visit the charming resort of Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Hire a waveracer from Blubber's, shop at Pawno's or drop in at Jolly's for a refreshing ginger beer. Fun for all the family!" (Next to Jolly Roger's Lagoon entrance) *"Queue here to ride in the great bubble elevator up to the clouds." (Near Cloud Cuckooland's entrance) Chuffy *"Find the train tunnel door switches in other worlds to enable Chuffy to travel between stations." (Inside Chuffy's wagon) Mayahem Temple *"Warning! Trespassers in the quicksand are liable to be eaten." (There are three of them. They are all near the quicksand, but in different edges.) *"The mighty shiny one sleeps until his services are required once again..." (Near Mumbo's pad) *"Use the giant shiny one to open the huge stone doors." (Inside Mumbo's skull, floor 2) *"Look out for door panels and press A when standing in front of one to open it." (Near Targitzan's Temple entry/exit) *"When in Breegull Blaster sections, activate the aiming sight by holding R. Release the button to deactivate it again." (Near Targitzan's Temple entry/exit) *"Only a Stony can understand what another Stony speaks." (Prison Compound, behind the pillars) *"Pressing the control stick only slightly will make you tiptoe silently." (Near Ssslumber) Glitter Gulch Mine *"Anything that goes through the grinders will come out in pieces, including Jiggies." (Toxic Gas Cave, near the waterfall) *"Pressing the control stick only slightly will make you tiptoe silently." (In Gloomy Caverns near the Split-up Pads) *"Warning! Unreliable generators. Use at your own risk." (Generator Cavern, next to the first generator) Witchyworld *"Big Al's burgers. 100 percent 'meat of rodent origin' topped with a synthetic cheese slice." (Next to Big Al's) *"Salty Joe's fries. The taste-free greasy alternative to a decent meal." (Next to Salty Joe's) *"Looking for the kids? You might find them in the Inferno, Star Spinner, Crazy Castle or the Dodgems." (Outside Dodgem Dome) *"Come inside and have your fortune told by Madame Grunty! However, we are contractually obliged to point out that you may not necessarily like what she decides." (Outside Madame Grunty's tent) *"Ring the bell to win a top prize!" (Near the Cactus of Strength) *"To ring the bell requires three different strikes." (Crazy Castle Pump Room) *"Warning! The management accepts no responsibility for soiled underwear as a result of viewing the Cave of Horrors exhibits." (outside the Cave of Horrors) *"Is your fortune a secret? Find out at Madame Grunty's!" (Gobi's cage, Cave of Horrors) Jolly Roger's Lagoon *"Having trouble breathing underwater? Go see the shaman." (Smuggler's Cavern) *"Legend has it that goldfish hold the secret for fast swimming." (Blubber's Waveracer Hire) *"Skull, beach. Beach, skull." (a hole on the wall near the two pipes over the lake) *"Davy Jones holds the key to the lockers." (Seaweed Sanctum, first floor) Terrydactyland *"It's eggsciting in the Oogle and Unga caves!" (River Passage, near the split-up pads) *"Only when the secret code of the dinosaurs is heard will this Jiggy be yours." (Near the caged Jiggy) *"Has someone been repairing holes in their nest recently?" (Inside the mountain near one of Terry's babies in the top) *"Roar, roar, rrroaaaarr, roar, rrroaaaarr, rrroaaaarr, then the glittering prize will be yours." (Inside the mountain, behind a fence) Grunty Industries *"Short on battery power? Try looking here... 1. Above the world entry and exit. 2. Floor 2 - Guarded by Tintops. 3. Floor 2 - Near the electromagnet chamber door. 4. Floor 3 - Near Mumbo's skull." (Near the entrance of the level on a wall in the other side of the purple lake) *"Unscrew bolts with the Bill Drill." (iIn the top of the elevator shaft) *"The twin chimneys both have a prize." (In the top of the elevator shaft) *"Try looking here for the filthy workers... 1: Outside the back door. 2: On the floor 1's compactor. 3: Floor 2. 4: Floor 3's boiler plant. 5: Floor 5. 6: In the room next door!" (behind Humba's picture in the Workers' Quarters) Hailfire Peaks *"Warning! Trespassers in the exceedingly hot water are likely to be cooked." (In front of both hot water pools) *"Hot links cold in the skull and wigwam." (Inside the volcano) *"Only a ball of great size can start the oil drill." (Inside the volcano) *"When things get too hot, remember your bearded buddy." (Inside the volcano) Cloud Cuckooland *"She who mends carts can also fix mice." (Behind Wumba's chair and again in the Central Cavern's deepest lake) *"Have you looked in this pool yet?" (Near a lake with a Glowbo in the Central Cavern) *"Plant a seed, watch it grow. Up the beanstalk you will go!" (In the Central Cavern, behind a jelly wall near Jamjars) Category:Objects